A New Arrangement
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary - A serial rapist is targeting lesbian newlyweds on Manhattan's North side, Cragen assigns Olivia and Amanda to the case, they are sent undercover as a newly married couple to draw the suspect out. Femslash Olivia/Amanda
1. Introduction to Terror

A New Arrangement

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Law And Order: Special Victims Unit

Cast of characters

Olivia Benson

Amanda Rollins

Pete Moss (OC)

**Chapter 1: Introduction to Terror**

It's ten fifteen at night and Gina Miles is leaving a lesbian bar with her new wife Maureen, they'd gotten hitched a little over a week ago and were absolutely in heaven as a couple, but their happiness is about to be shattered in a horrific way.

Peter Moss watched the two women as they left the club with complete disdain in his eyes, how could two beautiful women like those not be attracted to a man. He intended to make them pay.

He slipped in a nearby alley armed with a field knife, Gina and Maureen reached their car. "I had a great time tonight babe." Maureen said as she opened the passenger side door.

"Wanna have some fun once we're home?" Gina asked, already knowing the answer. Maureen smiled and nodded, suddenly a man came out of nowhere and ran up behind Gina and put a knife to her throat.

"Either one of you screams, you both die." the man said harshly. The man forced Gina and Maureen away from their car and into his black van, then he drove nine miles east to an abandoned church where he raped the two women. To make matters worse he made Gina and Maureen watch while raped the other. Once he was done Pete took them back to their car and took their panties as parting gifts. Maureen hugged Gina tightly as they both burst into tears, happy that they were both still alive.

Olivia Benson walked into the Pink Lilly Club, she looked around

and saw Casey dancing with Beth Hill, a White Collar lawyer who had a major crush on Casey for two years. Liv smiled at seeing Casey was happy with Beth.

"You here alone tonight, Liv?" a familiar asked from behind the brunette. Olivia turned around and saw Amanda Rollins standing next to her. "Yeah Amanda, I'm all by myself tonight." Liv sighed as Amanda sat down next to her partner.

Amanda smiled, she reached over and covered Olivia's left hand with hers. "You don't have to be alone." the younger woman said. "Thanks Amanda." Olivia said. "Wanna dance with me?" Amanda asks, wanting to try and lift the older woman's spirits.

"Sure." Olivia replied.


	2. Taking A Risk

**Chapter 2: Taking A Risk**

Olivia and Amanda walke out onto the dance floor hand in hand and started slow dancing together, Amanda had her arms around Liv's neck while the brunette chose to grab hold of Amanda's waist.

Olivia and Amanda swayed slowly to the music, they each enjoying the other's touch. Liv leaned in and inhaled the scent of Amanda's lilac shampoo and sighed, Amanda marveled at the softness of Olivia's olive skin.

"You smell so good Liv." Amanda whispered into the brunette's ear, which made Olivia shudder.

Olivia gasped at the seductiveness of Amanda's voice, the brunette detective could feel her womanhood becoming moist.

"A-Amanda, I...I need to use the ladies room." Liv stammered, she let go of Amanda and rushed off to the restroom.

As soon as Olivia entered the bathroom she quickly ran into a stall, she sighed as she pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet and peed.

_'I c-can't do this...we work together, if we were to get involved it would be too messy.' _Olivia thought to herself as she ran her left hand through her hair.

Just then Liv heard the door open, "Liv, you ok in here?" Amanda asked. "Y-yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Olivia called out from inside the stall that she was in, a few moments later Olivia came out of the stall.

"You ok?" Amanda asked again, not knowing how to approach Olivia. Olivia smiled at Amanda and walked over to her, then the older woman grabbed the blonde around her waist and pulled Amanda into a warm embrace.

"I'll be fine once we get outta here." Liv said seductively, "Where are we goin'?" Rollins asked, Olivia leaned in and gently kissed Amanda on the lips, the brunette held the kiss for what seemed like forever to Amanda (not that she was going to complain mind you.) After the kiss ended Olivia locked eyes with Amanda.

"You're coming home with me." Olivia whispered.

"I-I can't Liv." Amanda said quietly. "It's my golden rule: never go home with anyone.

Olivia was crushed, her body tensed up and her mood instantly soured.

"Fine."Liv said angrily before she turns and walks out of the bathroom.

"Olivia please, don't go. I'm sorry." Amanda pleaded, but Olivia was already gone.

Olivia gently pushed herself away from the other woman.

"Fine, forget that I said anything." Liv growled before leaving the bathroom.

"Olivia please, don't leave." Amanda pleads, but Olivia was already out the door."

Casey saw Oliviawalking angrily towards the exit, Casey looks at Beth, who gives her a nod.

Then Casey got up and wentt after Olivia.

Liv, what's up, why are you leaving?" the redhead asked.

"Amanda doesn't want me, I was a fool to think otherwise." Olivia sobbed.


	3. The Return Of Alex Cabot

**Chapter 3: The Return Of Alex Cabot**

Olivia went home alone, she was in tears, why would Amanda come on so strongly, only to shoot Olivia down when the older detective invited Amanda back toyou her place. Olivia could not understand why Amanda would basicly seduce her on the dance floor and then run away from the older woman when Olivia showed interest, it confused Olivia to no end, Liv went into her kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and returned to her sofa.

'Fine, if Amanda doesn't want me then I won't force myself on her.' Olivia thought to herself.

Just then Liv heard a knock at her front door, with a heavy sigh the brunette set her beer bottle down on the coffee table and stood up, Olivia silently trudged to the door and opened it.

Olivia could not believe her eyes when she saw Alex Cabot standing in the doorway smiling at the brunette.

"Hey Liv, long time no see." Alex said. Olivia was too stunned to speak, it had been so long since she had seen Alex.

"Well, can I come in?" Liv nods and Alex goes inside, once Alex was inside she hugged Olivia tightly, Olivia made no effort to hug Alex back, which surprised Alex. "Are you ok, Liv, aren't you happy to see me?" the former ADA asked hesitantly, Olivia kept her silence and only nodded.

Alex could tell that something was bothering her favorite detective, but Alex decided to air on the side of caution and let Olivia tell her when she was women sat down on Olivia's sofa in silence for nearly forty-five minutes.

"Alex, why are you here?" Olivia asked bluntly, this made Alex snicker a bit.

"Liv, I came back because I needed to be with you." Upon hearing this the brunette rolled her eyes.

Liv, I'm so sorry for leaving the way that I did, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Olivia glared at the blonde, her brown eyes full of rage and contempt.

"I loved you Alex, you... You have ripped out my heart and trampled it, and now after four long, lonely years you finally decided to come back into my life and attempt to reconcile with me?" Olivia asked, unable to keep her boiling anger from surfacing surfacing.

"Olivia, I regret breaking up with you every day, I thought that if I stayed in Africa long enough that the feelings that I have for you would vanish, but the longer that I was away from you the more I wanted to be here with you."


	4. The Nightmare Continues

**chapter 4: The Nightmare Continues**

The next morning Olivia walked into. he Squad Room, she went to her desk without saying a word to Amanda or anyone. Just then Craven leaned out of his office.

"Rollins, Benson, please come in here." the older man said.

"Right away, Capitan." Amanda said. Olivia sighed as she followed Amanda into Cragen's office.

"Good morning ladies, I've asked you two to come in because two women were attacked and raped late last night, they are newlyweds, Amaro and Fin are already at the hospital speaking to them right now." he said.

"What do you need us for?" Liv asks as she crosses her arms.

"Our suspect seems to prefer targeting lesbian newlywed couples to rape, so 1PP has authorized me to run an undercover operation, and I've decided to send the two of you in."

"So you want us to go undercover as a newlywed lesbian couple?" Amanda asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, is that a problem ladies?" "I'm not doing it, not if it's with Rollins." Olivia said before unclipping her badge and gun, then the brunette placed them on the Captain's desk.

"I'm going home." Liv snapped. Olivia then turned around and stormed out of Cragen's office.

"What was that about?" Don asked. "I don't know, Captain." Amanda said quickly.

"I'll go after Liv and talk to her." Rollins said, Cragen gave the younger detective a nod.

Monica Black and her new wife Jill Montoya Black were walking through Central Park, they were holding hands as they walked., Pete Moss was hiding in a stand of trees watching Monica and Jill. Pete decided that he doesn't want to leave any witnesses, so he would kill both of the women.

Pete drew his hunting knife and prepared to unleash all of his mounting mounting rage on the unsuspecting women. He quickly moved out from behind the tree and grabbed Jill and put the knife's blade to Jill's throat.

"Don't move, don't scream." Pete growled harshly. "Pl-please don't hurt us." Jill begged.


	5. Reader's Choice

Reader's Choice

Should Olivia:

Reconcile w/Alex & rekindle their relationship?

Or

Reconcile w/ Amanda & try again with her?

Please drop me comments/reviews

Thanks.


	6. Reconciliation

**Chapter 5: Reconciliation**

Olivia stormed into her apartment, she was still seethinknow because of Amanda's rejection. She wasn't really mad at Amanda, she was mad because she had been rejected _again_. Why couldn't she keep a relationship? Melinda left her, Alex left her, and Casey left her for her new love Beth Hill. Liv sat down on her couch and started crying. About an hour later Olivia has fallen asleep on her couch, Olivia was jolted awake by the sound of pounding on her door. Olivia got up with a groan and went to the door and opened it.

"A-Amanda?" Olivia said hoarsely. Standing in Olivia's doorway was Amanda Rollins, she looked desperate and tired.

"L-Liv, we-we need to talk." the blonde woman panted, Olivia invited Amanda inside.

"Want something to drink?" Olivia asks without looking at Amanda. "Sure Liv." Olivia went into the kitchen and went into the icebox and grabbed two bottles of beer, then the older brunette rejoined Amanda on the sofa.

"What do we need to talk about Amanda? You obviously don't feel the same way about me that I do about you." Olivia said.

Amanda sighed, she gently grasped the brunette's hand and stroked it .

"Olivia, I know that I offended you when I rejected you but the truth is that I was afraid afraid."

"Of what, Amanda?" Olivia inquired. "Do you remember when we kissed at the club?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I thought if I came home with you and we made love you wouldn't want me anymore, that's why I lied about the rule, please forgive me and let me make it up to you." Amanda pleaded. Liv smiled, she leaned forward and kissed Amanda gently on the lips.

Olivia pulled Amanda close to her as their kiss continued. Amanda pushed Olivia against the edge of the chair and straddles the other woman.

"I'm ... so sorry... Liv." Amanda whispered.

"Shh Amanda, it's all right, I understand." Olivia said after they broke their kiss.

"So, where does this leave us?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

"Do you still want to be with me? Liv asked, Amanda smiled and caressed Olivia's face with her right hand.

"Yes, I do, Olivia." Amanda replied before leaning in and kissing Olivia again.


	7. Escalated Violence

**Charter** **6: Escalated Violence**

Pete ushered Monica and Jill into his van and drove across town, he stopped at his parent's abandoned steel mill, once he took the two women inside Pete forces the newlyweds to completely strip down and make love in front of him, fearing for their lives Jill and Monica comply without question.

Jill sobbed quietly into Monica's chest. "We're going to be okay Jill, we'll get through this nightmare together ."

Monica said reassuringly. Jill wiped the tears from her eyes, determined to be strong just like her new wife.

"Are you hungry, Amanda?" the younger blonde woman nodded. Olivia got up and walked into the kitchen and pulled a Chinese takeout menu off the fridge. She brought it back into the living room with Amanda.

"I'm getting Shrimp Fried Rice, what would you like?" Liv asked.

"Sweet and sour chicken please." Amanda said. Olivia calls in the orders, she tells Amanda that it'll be twenty minutes before the food arrives. "Liv Cragen needs you... I need you with me on this case, please." Amanda says pleadingly, Olivia took the blonde's left hand in hers and gives it a light squeeze.

"I'll tell Cragen that I will do the Op with you."

"Thanks Liv."

"Well Amanda, what should we do until the food gets here?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, I think that we can come up with something, babe." Amanda said seductively, then the blonde woman stood up and turned around and faced Olivia.

Amanda slowly began to undress, Olivia was completely transfixed by her sexy partner. Amanda pushed her jeans down revealing a navy blue thong, Olivia licked her lips as she kept on watching Amanda. Amanda then took off her shirt revealing the matching bra, then Amanda straddles Olivia.

"You like what you see, Detective?" Amanda whispered, Liv's voice had abandoned her so all she could do was nod.

"Good." Amanda said, then she buried her face in Olivia's t-shirt, causing Olivia to moan softly.

"Please, A-Amanda ... please, DON'T STOP!" the brunette woman pleaded.

Amanda pulled Liv's shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest.

"Liv, you are so gorgeous." Amanda murmured.

Olivia leaned up and pressed her lips against Amanda's and rolled her over.

Liv slowly parted Amanda's firm thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Liv started moving it in and out of Amanda.

"Oh, God! This feels so good! Liv!" Amanda moaned loudly.

Olivia smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Amanda, Olivia reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large blue strap-on. Liv saw Amanda smile gleefully as she watched the older woman put the toy around her slender waist. Olivia entered Amanda slowly, very slowly.

Olivia kept going as far as she could inside Amanda. The blonde started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Olivia vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Amanda to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Olivia's crotch and waist. Then the blonde beauty collapsed into her new lover's arms. Olivia then gets up with Amanda in her arms and carries her into the bedroom bridal style, once in the bedroom Olivia gently laid Amanda down on the king sized bed, then she took off her harness before climbing into bed with Amanda and pulling the sheets up around the two of them. Olivia smiled at Amanda as she watched the blonde woman sleep, she wraps her arms around Amanda and falls asleep herself.


	8. Moving Forward

Chapter 8

Amanda awoke the next morning still. in Olivia's strong, warm arms. Amanda had been with several girls and women since she was in high school and none of them stirred such feelings of lust and wanting, Amanda turned in Liv's arms and kissed the brunette gently on her forehead which caused her to stir and open her eyes.

"Mmmm good morning." Olivia whispered. "How did you sleep?" the brunette asked.

"Wonderfully Olivia, thanks to you." Amanda answered.

"Good, let's get showered and cleaned up before we head to the station." Olivia said. The women get out of bed and head to the bathroom, Liv turned on the shower as Amanda disrobed. Olivia was awe struck by the blonde's natural beauty, Olivia undressed and stepped into the shower with Amanda.

Pete drove Monica and Jill back to Central Park, both women have been raped and beaten all night. Pete dumped his naked and bruised victims where he had abducted them from.

Monica and Jill were shivering in cool morning air.

After Olivia and Amanda showered they headed to the station, once there the women get on the elevator and

go up to the squad room.

Liv, do you think that anyone will be upset about us being together?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, don't worry about what anyone says if it''s negative." Liv said. Meanwhile, in the squad room Detective Nick Amaro is pacing back and forth.

"Where are Olivia and Amanda? They should'be been here by now!" he shouts."

Fin was about to answer when Amanda and Olivia entered the squad room, Olivia went straight to Cragen's office while Amanda walked over to her desk.

Ten minutes later Olivia exited Cragen's office with her badge and gun, she walked over to Amanda's desk. The brunette leaned down and whispered something to Amanda, who in turn got up and follows Olivia out of the squad room.


	9. Growing Closer

Oliviasmile next morning Amanda woke up still wrapped in Olivia's strong arms, Amanda smiled. Olivia Benson was strong, courageous, and kind. She was also gentle and caring. Amanda really wants this new relationship works out. It had been ten long, lonely months since her breakup with Diana Elwood, a teacher from Dallas who after leaving Amanda's apartment was killed in a drive-by shooting. Diana's death hit Amanda hard and she had sworn off dating until she had gone to the Pink Rose club where she and Olivia danced and shared a kiss.

Olivia and Amanda arrived at Mercy General, they go in and asked about Jill and Monica, the nurse escorts the two detectives to Jill and Monica's room.

"Hello Mrs. Black, my name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Rollins, we're going to be working your case."

Monica nods slowly, Amanda leaned over to Olivia.

"I'll get the clothes." "Ok ." Liv answered.

Amanda left Olivia alone with Jill and Monica.

"All right ladies, can you tell me anything that either one of you can remember?"

"H...he came up behind us and put a knife to Jill's throat." Monica said in a hoarse voice.

"Did he say anything?" Liv asked, "J-just not for us to move and not to scream." Jill chimed in. Olivia wrote everything down on her pad just as Amanda returned with the couple's clothes.

"I'll get these to Dr. Warner. " Amanda said. "Detective?" Jill asked. "Yes Mrs. Black?"

"Why were we targeted by this lunatic?" "He may have something against lesbians, we will find out." Olivia said with conviction.

"Thank you Detective." Jill said before Olivia left and caught up with Amanda in the elevator.

"You ok Liv?" Amanda asked as her brunette lover leaned against the elevator wall and sighed.

"I can already tell that this case is about to get really complicated." Liv said quietly, "Oh." Amanda said, dropping her gaze. Olivia quickly realized what she had just said and hurried over to Amanda and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean us when I said that. Sometimes I just -."

Amanda turned around in Liv's arms, the blonde woman smiled at Olivia.

"Shh... Just kiss me you sexy girl." Amanda whispered. Olivia pulled Amanda in close for a deep, passionate kiss. The pair ended their kiss and exited the elevator and the building.

Olivia pulledinto the Medical Examiner's office, Olivia turned to Amanda.

"I'll take this stuff inside to Melinda." Liv said, Amanda nods. Before Olivia could get out of the car Amanda touched the brunette's right thigh gently.

"Liv, you seem tense, I'll give you a deep tissue massage when we get home."

Olivia smiled at her girlfriend, "Thanks babe." Olivia replied.


	10. The Noose Tightens

**Chapter 10: The Noose Tightens**

Olivia and Amanda went back to Olivia's apartment, Amanda went into the bathroom while Olivia went into her bedroom and stripped down before lying on the queen-sized bed.

Amanda grabbed a bottle of massage oil before going into the bedroom with Olivia.

"Sweet Jesus." Amanda gasped as she gazed at Olivia's gorgeous body.

Amanda walked over to the bed and looked over Liv's body.

Amanda opened the bottle and poured the oil on Liv's back, Olivia let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Amanda's gentle hands working out the stiffness in her body.

"F-feels so good, A-Amanda." Olivia whispered. Amanda continued massaging Olivia for another thirty minutes. Then Amanda turned Olivia over and began massaging Olivia's chest, Olivia moaned and arched her back when Amanda slowly moved her palms over Liv's hardened dipoles. Amanda was transfixed by Olivia.

"You are so beautiful, Liv." Amanda said, "Come here." Liv said. Amanda leaned down closer to Olivia, Liv reached up and cupped Amanda's face, then Olivia pulled Amanda down on top of her.

"Oh Liv, you're getting oil all over my shirt." the blonde says with a giggle.

"Well then let's relieve you of it." Liv said seductively before she pulled Amanda's shirt over the blonde's head revealing a pink lace bra, Olivia lickepd her lips as she eyed Amanda's half naked form. The brunette effortlessly stripped Amanda of her final undergarment and tosses it to the floor, Liv then rolled her blonde lover onto her back before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Olivia started grinding her pussy into Amanda's, which made the other woman instinctively wrap her legs around Olivia.

"Mmmm, Liv this feels s-so good. Oh baby don't stop!"

"I don't intend to, baby doll." Olivia said in a seductive whisper, just then Liv's phone buzzed on the nightstand.

Wouldn't you know it, damn it." Liv growled growled as she climbs off of Amanda and grabs her phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Benson." Olivia said in an irritated voice.

"Liv, it's Amaro, we've got two new victims... And Liv, this time the psycho killed them... Olivia, one of the victims was pregnant."

"No." Olivia said as Amanda got out of bed and put her clothes on. "Thanks Nick, we'll get to the station as soon as we can." Liv said.

"What's up, Liv?" Amanda asked. "Double rape/homicide, one of the victims was pregnant." Olivia explains.

Pete walked into his studio apartment, his clothes were still covered in his victim's blood, Pete felt exhilarated from killing the two lesbian dyke sluts and what really set him off was when he heard that one of those bitches was pregnant. After he stabbed Melissa and Amber Granger to death Pete went home to change his clothes before his date with a woman named Rachel Baxter, who is blissfully unaware of Pete's extracurricular activities and his subsequent hatred for gay women and gay marriage in general. Pete's hate towards lesbians stems from an event that happened when he was seven years old. Pete was coming home from school, he entered the house that he shared with his Mom, Terri.

Pete went upstairs to his room, Pete walked past his Mom's room. He heard strange noises coming from inside. Pete opened the door and saw his Mom having sex with another woman. This filled him with indescribable rage.

So whenever he would see two women walking together holding hands or kissing it would trigger his anger and he had to leave the area or risk going into a psychotic rage and attacking the women. Every attack up until the last one ended without anyone dying, but the bitches tried to fight him, so he had to kill them both.

Olivia and Amanda arrived at the station twenty minutes later, Amaro and Fin were heading out as the women walked past them.

"Look who finally decided to come into work." Nick said sarcastically, "Are you Liv or Amanda's Dad ?" "No but-."

" Then It's none of your business." Fin said.

Olivia and Amanda went into Cragen's office.

"Welcome ladies, I have your undercover identities right here for you." Don said.

Olivia pickedup the two files and gave one to Amanda.

"Michelle Ann Franklin, 32, teacher." Olivia read her new identity, Amanda opened her file and looks over her undercover identity.

"Trisha Franklin, 30, personal trainer." Amanda said as she glances at Olivia and smiled.

You two be careful out there, this guy is very dangerous."


	12. Stepping Into Darkness

Chapter 12: Stepping Into Darkness

Amanda and Olivia left the station and went to the Safe House to set up. Olivia, now known as Michelle is walking to the kitchen while Amanda, aka Trisha called the station. Ten minutes later Trisha returned to the kitchen.

"The wedding is going to be on Thursday morning, everything is already paid for."

"The announcement in the paper too?" Michelle asked. Trisha nods.

"Good, let's get some food." The brunette said. The couple went to a nearby diner and got some calzones and sodas before returning to the Safe House.

Pete was driving around in his van looking for victims, he was listening to his IPod , he got angry when he couldn't find a couple to attack. So he went home for the night. Michelle and Trisha undress and head into their master bathroom to shower together, they made passionate love in the shower. Afterwards Michelle called to check in with Cragen and Casey, then the pair decided to go for a walk in a nearby park, they are unaware of the man following them in his van. Michelle and Trisha get to the park, which is relatively empty for this time of morning. The women grasped hands as they walked beside a pond. Pete followed Michelle and Trisha closely, he ducked behind an oak tree and waited for the women to pass by.

Michelle and Trisha were talking about their upcoming honeymoon in Honolulu when all of a sudden a man jumped out from behind a tree and put a knife to Trisha's throat. "Don't move and don't scream. If you do, you're both dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Charter 13

Olivia and Amanda woke up in the back of Pete's van, her head was swimming and her vision was hazy.

"Michelle sweetie, are you ok?" Trisha asked weakly. "F-fine." Michelle replied.

"You two sluts are about to pay for your crimes." Pete growled.

"We haven't done anything to you, please... We just want to enjoy our wedding." Trisha said in the most fearful tone she could muster. "You two are going to die by my hands." Luckily for Olivia and Amanda a couple of runners saw the abduction, they called 911.

Fin and Amaro were already following the van, they pulled into the rear of the warehouse.

Pete ushers Michelle and Trisha inside and shackled them to the wall. Then he started beating Michelle, "Stop! Leave her alone, you bastard!" Suddenly Fin and Amaro bursts into the warehouse, Fin grabbed Pete and slammed him hard on the cement floor.

"Pete Moss, you're under arrest for Murder, Kidnapping, Rape, and Assault on an officer." Fin said as he snapped his cuffs on Pete.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Olivia and Amanda were taken to the nearest emergency room, Liv was diagnosed with four bruised ribs, Amanda stayed by her partner's side. Casey, Melinda, Nick, and Kathy all showed up at the hospital. Even Monique Jeffries showed up. Monique was shocked at the severity of the brunette's injuries.

"Oh Liv, I should'be been there." Kathy was in tears, as was Casey. Olivia's doctor ordered her to stay in the hospital for two weeks, Olivia hated hospitals and all of her friends knew that. Monique and Casey laughed at the complaining brunette.

Everyone except Amanda left the hospital, she sat quietly and watched Olivia while she slept. The doctor gave Liv some pain meds that knocked her out fairly quickly. Amanda closed her eyes, the image of that scumbag brutalizing Olivia..._ Her _Olivia flashed in her mind, Amanda had never felt so powerless in her life. It frightened the blonde detective intensely. Olivia's half-brother Simon Marsden came up from Florida with his fiancee' Tracy and their daughter Olivia Marsden.

Amanda was glad to know that others besides her and the rest of their coworkers cared about Liv.

Olivia opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see Simon, Tracy, and Olivia.

"Hi." Olivia whispered.

"Are you ok, Aunt Livvy?" the little girl asked the brunette.

"Yes honey, I will be okay now." Olivia told the who was named after her. Tracy, Simon, and Olivia left the hospital, Amanda is on her phone speaking with Casey about her testimony in Pete Moss' upcoming trial.


End file.
